Music and Love are a Perfect Match
by PeAceLovEr 12
Summary: This is my first story of cloti and i hope u enjoy it u guys would know more about it inside! Anyway theres a little Zaerith and TidusxYuna and SquallxRinoa So:read and review and cookies
1. Okay ill help!

**Greetings, im PeAcELoVeR 12 and welcome to my first fanfiction **_**'Music and Love are a Perfect Match'**_

_**PLOT**_**_:_Ok this story about a barmaid and a rockstar who both had seperate dreaded past but a same person cause it. Tifa Lockhart is a beautiful barmaid with a very energetic cousin Zack Fair. Cloud Strife is a band leader with a calm cousin Aerith Gainsborough. Tifa turns from bartender to songwritter which make WOLVES 4 a very successful and popular band. In this story, 4 different person will meet. They never knew their apperance will change their lives forever. They would learn to let go, skip the past and move to the future. **

_**CHARACTERS:**_**Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Zack Fair, Aerith Gainsborough and the rest of FF7 crew, and guest from FF8 and FF10: Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly and Tidus and Yuna.**

_**PAIRINGS:**_**CloudxTifa, ZackxAerith,SquallxRinoa,TidusxYuna**

**But mostly Cloti and Zaerith.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**I don't own any characters and places all from Square-Enix and I don't really own the songs I used in this fic.**

_**A/N 1:**_**Later in the story Cloud and his band will perform some songs so plug in your earphones or tune up your speakers cause some of the most I use were from real bands. Anyway people THE VOICE OF CLOUD AND ZACK IS UP TO YOU SO IMAGINE IT!^^THIS HAS SOME FLUFFS TOO AND THERE IS A PART WHERE THE GIRLS WILL SING (this made the boys mouth agape) AND A MOMENT WHEN THE PAIRINGS WILL SING TOGETHER AND (dun dudun!)CLOUD'S WAY OF CONFESSION TO TIFA BY SINGING A SONG (ow! Sweet!) THE ANTAGONIS FIGHTING THE PROTAGONIS,CHARACTER DEATHS AND LASTLY THE MARRIAGE AND DONT FORGET HAPPY ENDING^^**

**SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW SORRY IF ITS BORING ITS MY 1****st**** TIME!!**

**=OK ON WITH THE STORY!!!= **

Tifa Lockhart was scrubbing a messy table at her bar 7th Heaven after cleaning it she goes back at the sink and wash the dirty cloth clean,she then go to the counter and sit at one of the bar stools letting her thoughts wander(her fave habit when she's alone)she was wondering at what happened this past few years.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Tifa Lockhart is a simple Nibelheim girl who is smart,beautiful,tough and was loved by everyone at their village. Until one day her parents died in a trip on their way to Midgar when they were attacked by robbers,they took everything from them including their life. Upon hearing this the young brunette girl can't think of nothing but her deceased parents. She was then orphaned by Zangan his martial arts teacher and a very close friend of her parents,Zangan treat little Tifa like her own daughter,he provide education for her and everything she needed. Then many years past Tifa's adopted father dies due to a sickness at her age of 19 so she was tend to finish her studies at Midgar together with his cousin Zack Fair._

"_Yo! cousin long time no see!"Zack said to Tifa when they meet at the bus stop "You've grown well Zack! So have u been to SOLDIER?"Tifa asked eyeing her cousins muscular body"Sure I do but I quit"Zack said we a hint of sadness on his voice "But why?"Tifa asked "Well its so hard to be a ShinRa dog do you know what I mean right? And i'm too cool to be a pet"Zack said chuckeling, Tifa as well chuckeled "I know,but I also knew who could make u a pet!"Tifa said with a hint of humor "Who?"Zack asked with eyes widening"ladies and you're dad!"Tifa said laughing"hehehe guess you're right that's one of my weaknesses"Zack said "Anyway let's go home its getting late ill tell you everything that happened this past few years between our families" _

_And with that the cousins talk and talk until they reach the house, Zack told Tifa about his job as a member of a new made band of his former SOLDIER best friend._

Her thoughts were disturb by a sound of an electrical guitar at the second floor"Zack! Quite up there please!!"she shouted to her cousin "SORRY TIFA!"came a shout upstairs. She sigh knowing her cousin is a song writer but he knew no better song to write or for his band to perform. Then a lightbulb pop on her genius brain "Since I practice with Zangan on music maybe I can help"she thought so she close her bar and head to her room.

Zack went down to the bar only to notice somethings missing"Hmm no food aroma,smell of alchohol none either,means Tifa is in her room"so he headed there,he was about to open the door when Tifa came busting out. "Oh hey cousin you're hungry are'nt ya?"Tifa asked "By the looks of it yes"Zack answers "I got something for you, but ile give it later after dinner"Tifa said with a hint of joy.

AFTER DINNER

"So Tifa what was that you wanna give me?"Zack asked "Oh,this!" Tifa said handing her cousin a paper Zack scanned the paper with eyes widening"WOW Tifa you did'nt tell me you're good at song writing!"Zack said with a happy-shocked expression"Thanks"Tifa said with a grin"No thank YOU cousin you save my butt from my bandmates! Can you go with me for our practice tomorrow? you can show us how to sing this & i'm sure our **leader** would be happy to meet you"Zack said"Ok then"Tifa answered"Hell yeah! Thanks Tifa!"Zack said giving his cousin a bear hug.

* * *

_Well thats the first chap! Rememeber i Love Reviews LOL_


	2. The Meeting

THANKS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER: fantaysdreamer 94 **(LOL ****sorry to say this but I get a little detail of this story from him,-bows head-I'm really sorry!)** Yay chap 2! so theres gonna be a song here from _Fall Out Boy_ well I choose this because

I love it!!!!

**=OKAY ON WITH THE STORY=**

THE NEXT DAY(AT THE HOUSE OF ZACK'S **LEADER**)

"Hey Squall, Rinoa, Yuna, Aerith and Tidus! Where is **chocobo head**?"Zack said looking around the room

"He's at the garage getting the microphone stand"Aerith said "Oh. Well anyway theres a someone I want you all to meet"Zack said then let a beautiful brunette in the room and all eyes where at the brunette then at Zack"Is she you're girlfriend?"asked Tidus"Huh?! No way,her name is Tifa Lockhart my cousin" "Hi everyone!"Tifa greeted with a smile

"Hi!"everyone greeted in chorus. Just then the door slam open and a** muscular man **entered with a mic stand on his shoulder **he has spiky blond slicked back hair and blue strange glowing eyes **he's wearing jeans and a jacket with a 'Strife' name on the back,the first eye he laid on was the brunette "Hey guys whats all the commotion?"he asked "Oh hey **Cloud**! I just bought my cousin" Zack said then looks at Tifa "Tifa this is our leader **Cloud Strife**"Tifa reaches out a hand "And Cloud this my cousin Tifa Lockhart"then Cloud shakes the hand Tifa reach out. "Nice to meet you!"Tifa greeted"Um......Hi"was all Cloud can say he's lost in the beauty of the brunette.

"So anyway what happened to the song I want you to write Zack?"asked the blond "Oh its perfectly done"Zack said winking at Tifa and Tifa winks back"Great let's start shall we?"Cloud said sitting at a stool,then Zack gives Tifa a stool and Tifa sat on it while Zack remained standing "So do you have the lyrics?" "Yeah"Zack answers "Well let's take a look shall we?"He scanned the paper and viola! He's shocked "Zack why did'nt you show us your talent earlier?" Cloud ask "Its because I don't have a talent at that man"Zack answers wrapping his one arm around Cloud's neck "Are you nuts?"Cloud ask

"No i'm not nuts and i'm not the one who wrote that......"Zack said rather stern and all eyes were on him "Then who" asked Rinoa "That would be the woman next to me" he said with a grin,so they all look at the person next to him and there all shocked it was Tifa. "You wrote this?" asked Cloud "Yup"answered the brunette "Cool"the others said "So can ya teach us how to sing it?"Tidus said smiling"Sure it would be my pleasure"Tifa said smiling back.

"Its easy to play it right?" asked Squall" Well it depends on your experience and all"Tifa answers "Okay please sing it for us" Cloud said "Okay ill start it but the chorus only"Tifa said

So Tifa sang...........

_I don't blame you for being you_

_but you can blame me for hating it_

_So say what are you waiting for?kiss her,kiss her_

_I set my clock early cause I know i'm always late........_

**Thats it, for 2 hours Tifa show the band how to sing it...........**

**and now the guys are ready!**

_**NOTE:**_** ALL RIGHT THIS IS IT SO LIKE I SAID PLUG IN YOUR EARPHONES**

**TUNE UP YOUR SPEAKERS AND IF U DONT KNOW THIS SONG SEARCH IT IN THE WEB TOGHETHER WITH ITS MUSIC VIDEO!**

**Enjoy!**

**A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little more "Touch me"**

**By:Fall Out Boy**

**Covered by:WOLVES 4**

_**So the tune started(as Tifa wants)by Squall**_

_**And Cloud starts to sing:**_

_I confess, I messed up  
dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
"hey kid you'll never live this down"_

'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
Cause darling, what did you expect  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

(always on, always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(always on, always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
(always on, always on)

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late.......

_**And the chords ended. Everybody is applauding and showing they like it especially Tifa**_

"So we can finally submit something to music company!"Zack said rather cheerful "Yeah"Cloud reply walking towards the brunette who's right now talking with the girls"Hey Tifa......" "Oh yes what is it leader?"Tifa said "Um...Please dont call me that name"Cloud said Tifa giggled "Okay so what can I do for you Cloud?" "Um well since you have a talent here that me or the others dont have and this talent is what we really needed so I was gonna ask if you wanna be WOLVES 4's songwritter?" Cloud said scratching the back of his head

"I love to really but I have a bar to tend......" Tifa said bowing her head a little to the side "But cousin I have an idea!"said Zack who is behind Tifa "What....?"Tifa said rather shocked "Well you have a stage at the bar right?"Zack remind "Yeah"Tifa said "So why not let us practice there and let us perform at night for costumers while Yuna, Aerith and Rinoa help you at bar tending please!"Zack said with puppy eyes.

"Okay I accept ill be WOLVES 4 songwritter" Of course everyone hear so there's yay and oh yeah from the crew. Tifa looks around and revert her gaze to Cloud who's eyes have soften "Thank you" The blond said smiling this is the first time he notice the blond smile and he's really handsome her heart gave a thump on her chest "No prob"Tifa answers and smiles.


	3. Could This Be Love?

**Hiya! PeAcELoVeR 12 is back!!! And here is chapter 3 I don't put on songs in this chap its what happened after WOLVES 4 sang last chap so sit back and Enjoy!**

**At the bar:**

**Tifa:*sigh***

**Stef:*sipping Red tea*What's wrong Tifa?**

**Tifa:dunno, I have a feeling someone is using me and Cloud at some kind of story about music.**

**Stef:*gulp*Um.....thats bad**

**Tifa:The badder is that **_she _**does'nt use disclaimers.........**

**Stef:Uh-oh......... **

**Tifa:What's wrong?**

**Stef:Is it a fanfic?**

**Tifa:Yeah a fanfiction and her pename is _PeAcELoVeR 12_**

**Stef:*turns red*............**

**Tifa:And the name of the story is _Music and Love are a Perfect Match_ come ill show you.........*walks away***

**Stef:Ti-Tifa wait!**

**Tifa:*Stops walking and turns around*Huh?**

**Stef:*kneeled down* Alright I confess!*Then heavy footsteps from above***

**Cloud:Stefanny?Why are you kneeling down like your begging at Sephiroth?**

**Stef:Damn! I'm doomed**

**Tifa:What is it again your confessing, Stef?**

**Stef:*stood up*Promise you won't beat me to pulp kay?**

**Tifa:Okay**

**Stef:You too Cloud don't strangle me i'm just 12!!!**

**Cloud:Of course, And I already know what the problem is.......**

**Stef:Really?**

**Cloud:Yeah I figure it out Bye!*ran upstairs***

**Tifa:Oh no you don't Strife!!!**

**Cloud:*Came back downstairs***

**Stef:All right I-**

**Yuffie, Zack and Aerith:HEY guys!!!!**

**Tifa:Ignore them.......Speak Stef......**

**Stef:*sigh*I'm PeAcELoVeR 12, I wrote the story and forgot my disclaimer...........**

**Tifa:*Laughs***

**Cloud:I knew it.........**

**Stef:Wha-**

**Tifa:I'm not angry in fact im proud of you!**

**Stef:I don't get it your eyes right now should be hot hell red not shining red and your mouth supposed to be nagging and your brows should be furrowed and, and-**

**Tifa:Stef im proud its because I see your notebook full of stories of me and Cloud together. **

**Cloud:I got the ideas of confession from fanfic**

***Tifa came closer and ruffle Stef's hair***

**Cloud:Even me myself is Proud when I read your stories**

**Stef:Really?**

**Tifa and Cloud:Yes!**

**Stef:Thanks guys *Hugs Cloud and Tifa***

**Tifa:And from now on me and Cloud or the others are gonna say your Disclaimer for you........**

**Stef:Oh, Cool!**

**Tifa:Hit it Cloud...**

**Cloud:*Clears throat* The following Final fantasy Characters, places and stuffs does not belong to PeAcELoVeR 12 all from Square-enix and I don't know who they are but they sure know how to make a woman *winks at Tifa***

**Tifa:*Blushing*This story has some Cloud's point of view **

**Stef:AND THANKS TO MY ONE AND ONLY REVIEWER:fantasydreamer 94. Love ya LOL. **

_**I know my conversation is Boring but for real the love story of Cloud and Tifa are just like my parents but my dad is never in love with someone else(you know the Cloud and Aerith)just my mom. Oh yeah Stefanny is my real name and Stef is my nickname and true I'm just 12..........**_

_**I get the story of my Conversation from my 17 year old bro and how he was proud of me because he read my notebook full of cloti.**_

**Everybody: OK ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

_**Flashback from Cloud's POV**_

_Yesterday..........._

"_Okay I accept ill be WOLVES 4 songwritter"Tifa said as everyone cheer and her cousin just let out a 'HELL YEAH!' It was cool I thought we finally have a gifted songwritter. but whats different was when Cloud look at her his heart gave a tried several times looking at her and when she notices and smiles it gave a big 'kaboog'._

So that night he thinks and thinks of what he's feeling inside. Until he's out of possibilities... he realised the only thing he's denying for hours:

"_I'm in love with Tifa Lockhart"_

**Cloud's POV**

And that night in our garden i sat at a bench and think, Until i hear the door open behind me. It was Zack...."Yo men" "Hey"I answer to my bestfriend and still not looking "Tifa said to come to her bar 7th Heaven tomorrow 9:00am for a practice"Zack said

putting a hand on my shoulder "kay" I replied "Is there something wrong?"Zack ask "No........um nothing" I reply uneasy "Don't have to hide it my friend I know you like Tifa"Zack said and I froze "Look i-" "Don't sweat it bud I won't tell not that, i'm in love with YOUR cousin"Zack confesses stopping me mid sentence and all I can do is smile, _he's really a friend I thought._

**After that night: **

"Yesterdays performance was great! I make sure WOLVES 4 would be a successful band and also to mention a certain brunette just stole my heart" I thought inside my head as I stared at my celing all I think is Tifa, and speaking of her I have to go to 7th Heaven. So I took a bath wear nice boxers,white t-shirt,baggy jeans,and my fave jacket oh not to forget my manly cologne(thats what Aerith calls it) i eat breakfast with my cousin Aerith who's wearing her trademark pink sundress and bolero jacket and ribbon-braided hair. "Ready to go cousin?" she ask "Yeah" I answered then we both climb Fenrir and zoom in the streets of Edge.

**Stef:whew I'm tired **

**Cloud:All right let's go eat some dinner**

**Tifa:Good idea**

**Stef: Okay ill be there!**

***The 2 adults nod and made its way to the kitchen***

**A/N:So how do you guys like my stories and my conversation with Cloud and Tifa? **

**LOL... Like it or Hate it its Ok!!! Oh yeah I kinda going to change the story,there will be no character deaths and fighting action just plain music and romance?? Is it ok? tell me reviewers and ill make my decision together with yours!! **

**_NOTE:__There will be a new music next chapter so be sure to ready your earphones and speakers._**

**_PS. DO'NT FORGET __REVIEWS__!! BYE FOR NOW! ^_^_**

_**You're Loving Author,**_

_**Stefanny**_

**_AKA._ _PeAcELoVeR 12 _ **


	4. The First Night

**Hi again PeAcELoVeR 12 here and welcome to _Music and Love are a Perfect Match Chap 4:The First Night _Ah damn can some of the reviewers tell me how long I haven't Updated? (Blame school not me!)**

**But before the story Let's read a new conversation:**

**At Costa Del Sol:**

**Stef:*Stretching her hand upward and exhaling in delight*Costa Del Sol My fave**

**Landmark! *Looks behind***

**Cloud:Well I plan this for you and Denzel, as a reward for winning 2 contests at your school and at the same time me and Tifa's day off *Denzel came running next to Stef***

**Denzel and Stef:Thank you Cloud!!!!**

**Cloud:You're welcome. But doesn't mean were on vacation doesn't mean there's no rules..............**

**Denzel:Oh man......**

**Stef:*sigh* ill write them down................*Tifa walks behind Cloud***

**Tifa:*laughs* You guys are hilarious when you hear rules *Cloud chuckled with Tifa***

**Stef:What so funny on having rules?We'll have to follow this and follow that!**

**Denzel:Yeah and the worst part when we broke some rules there would be punishment!**

**Cloud:That's the catch on rules for kids to have discipline**

**Denzel:But Cloud! Me and Stef are already 12!**

**Stef:Yeah aren't we too old for rules?**

**Tifa:No you're not yet so the first rule is go to the villa and put you're belongings in their proper places.....................**

**Denzel:Then swimming? *Denzel's stomach grumbles* Oops.............**

**Stef:Probably not for you Denz......*Stef's stomach grumbles***

**Denzel:*laughs evilly*Now were even**

**Cloud:The second rule is no swimming until eating or after eating at least after you eat don't ran on the water like there's no tomorrow, let you're stomach take a break.**

**Tifa:There that's all the rules**

**Denzel & Stef:That's it?**

**Tifa:Yes**

**Denzel:No others like there's a time limit on swimming?**

**Stef:Or no staying up too late?**

**Tifa:Oh yeah rule no.3 Don't forget to put on sunscreen and you 2 should sleep exactly 12:00 am Deal?.......**

**Denzel and Stef:Deal!!! *and the 2 ran off to the villa***

**Tifa:*sigh* PeAcELoVeR 12 does not own any Final Fantasy characters, places ,and items all are from Square-Enix and its Producers!**

**Cloud:We would like to thank fantasydreamer 94 and fragmentsofmemories16 for reviewing!**

_**Okay ill continue this conversation next chap! I get this conversation from last month, we have a vacation on the beach and still we have rules from our parents! LOL at least I enjoy my vacation even with the rules.**_

_**Okay so this chap has a new song so ready you're earphones and speakers 'cause its gonna rock!**_

**Cloud & Tifa:OK ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Seventh Heaven 9:00am**

"Ok so me Aerith and Yuna will help you with bartending while the boys practice?" Rinoa ask with her hand on her chin "Yes if you want but before we open I got to help the guys 'cauze I wrote a new song"Tifa said with her smile "Of course will be glad to help" Yuna said cheerily. Then a loud rumble of a motorcycle stops in the front "Well leaders here" Squall a beautiful girl comes in "Hey guys!" Aerith said "Hi!" everyone answered in chorus, then another one comes in it was Cloud "All right WOLVES ready to move out?"

Ask Cloud in a Leader way "Yes" said the guys then Cloud looks at Tifa "So what's the plan?" Tifa could only let out a giggle "well there isn't a plan but let me show you where you guys would start"Tifa head upstairs and gesture the others to follow except Zack.

The crew go up stairs and enters a room, of course Cloud and his 2 band mate was shocked,happy, and surprise. The room was full of musical instruments a sound system and many more.... "This is Zack's music room and his room was across from it"Tifa said pointing at the doors "While my room is next to Zack's" she said pointing at another door "We have 2 extra rooms and 2 beds each so you guys can stay here if you want"Tifa said "Well let's go downstairs girls we have a bar to tend" Aerith said while Tifa nod "Ill call Zack for you Guys!" Tifa said while following the girls While waiting Cloud asked something "What happened to our first music Tidus?" Cloud ask while trying the drums "I submitted it and their Amazed" Tidus said "Good" answered Cloud

5 minutes in the music room, Squall, Cloud and Tidus try on the other instruments, then footsteps where heard from the door and the door flung open to reveal a very excited Zack.

"Guys were gonna sing tonight in the front of 7th Heaven costumers!"Zack said, of course the team give each others high five's "What are we gonna sing" ask Tidus "This one" said a voice again from the door "Huh? Said the 4, then it turns out to be Tifa "Oh do I scare?" she ask playfully "Um.....no" said Zack "So I was saying I wrote a new song that I'm sure it would be easy for you to play" she said wriggling a paper in her hands "So I might say the leader should read this first" she said glaring at Cloud then Cloud walks to her "Here" Tifa said handing the paper "Thanks" Cloud said a little coherent. 1 minute of reading he turned to Tifa shocked "Man for the 2nd time you amaze me" he said with a smile that make her heart melt. Of course the others scanned the paper too and the results? One word:AMAZED

**So for 8 hours the band and the song writer practice everything, and it turn out perfect but the most perfect for our blond leader is that he never took of his eyes off his songwriter/crush. Wait? Was it just a crush? Or a Love? Well what the heck, why not choose both? So anyway like the narrator(which is me)is talking about the practice turns out perfectly well and Tifa knew their ready.......................**

**Seventh Heaven backstage 5:00pm**

"Ok is the sound system ready?" ask Tidus "Yeah its done so when will we start?" Squall asked his fellow mate "Tifa said in 1 hour exactly 6 pm" Tidus answers "So there's still time for break?" Zack ask of course Cloud heard that so he shout "All right WOLVES take a break in 1 hour and get ready in 5:59 ok so MOVE OUT!!!" Of course Squall and Tidus heard that too and come in the bar but Zack remained and walk behind his leader/best friend "So you still have a heart for my cousin?"of course upon hearing that he almost chocked 'Um.......yes?" he answered sheepishly "Heh, no wonder why your blue eyes is glued to her smile" Zack said with a smirk patting his friend on the back "I love Tifa ever since you brought her at my house" He confesses then silence. Then Cloud breaks the deaf silence "How 'bout you, and Aerith?" Now its Zack's turn to be chocked "Ahhhh my angel Aerith MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" He states dreamily while clasping his hand in pray form and staring up dreamily with close eyes Cloud could'nt help but quirk an eyebrow on his friend, but Zack notice this and stare at Cloud, oblivious that he's acting like a jerk.

**UNBEKNOWNST TO THEM 2 BRUNETTE IS EVESDROPING..........**

2 women came rushing inside the bar like nothing happened but in their minds _"Can this be true? he actually loves me the man I love loves me back, Goddess Shiva I couldn't be happier I could explode"_ Tifa thought with her heart beating miles per hour _"Oh God Ifrit my ears are not tricking me that man actually loves me, we know _each _other a long time now 'cause he's been in the band and he even call me angel"_ Aerith thought while blushing as red as her ribbon.

Just then their thoughts were interrupted................

2 men came in and the 2 eavesdroppers could do nothing but stifle their giggle. Then Zack walks to them "Hey Ladies" he said "Nice try cousin" Tifa said walking away and was followed by Aerith.

The two women walks outside Seventh Heaven and decided to sit on a bench

"Hey Tifa?" asked Aerith who was now looking down "Hmm?" Replied Tifa "You heard what Zack said right?" Asked her friend "Yes, but do you hear what Cloud said too right? "Mm-Hm"Aerith replied to her friend while nodding. Then Tifa looks at her watch

"Oh its 5:45 we should get back" "Yeah" Aerith agreed and the two run of the streets.

**Seventh Heaven 5:53pm**

"Ok everyone ready?" shouts Rinoa from inside the bar "Yeah" Shouts the guys "Ok Tidus call everybody at the stage Okay?" Rinoa said before nodding and runs to the music room "Man where the hell is Tifa" Yuna said with her elbows in the counter and her hands in her chin "How 'bout we go on a date after this Yuna?" asked Tidus while raising his eyebrow and a smirk formed in his lips "You're on Lover boy" Yuna replied with a wink. "Oh right!" Tidus said doing a backflip "Ok are you done?" Yuna asks and all Tidus can do is nod and smile at her girlfriend "Ok why not do what Rinoa wants you to do" Yuna said while looking directly in Tidus's eyes "Right" Then the front door of the bar slammed open

and two brunette comes in "All right is everyone ready?" asked Tifa "Yup and ill just move your patrons on the stage" Tidus said counting every costumers in the bar "Ok thanks Tidus" and Tifa ran upstairs.

"All right WOLVES 4 ready to rock?"Ask Tifa "Yup" Zack nod "Yeah" Replied Squall "I'm Ready when you are" Cloud answers "Ok let's all go down now" Tifa said

"_Hmm she seems nervous_" Cloud thought while eyeing Tifa

On their way outside Yuna, Rinoa, and Aerith say their 'good lucks' to the guys, especially Aerith and Zack who exchange sweet glances toward each other

**Seventh Heaven Backstage 6:00pm**

"All right guys this is it you know what I said in the practice right?" Ask Tifa to the boys "Yeah" Replied the guys "Good ill introduce you and step out" everyone nod and walk up the stage when Cloud passed next to Tifa someone grab his hand "Huh?" Cloud mutters and saw Tifa holding his hand he blushed "Good luck Cloud I'm counting on ya!" she said cheerily and tip-toed to put an innocent kiss on his cheek and Cloud had 100 shades of red in his cheek "Uh........ Th-thanks" Cloud whispers before waking in the backstage together with his mates, he feels energized with that kiss.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Seventh Heaven I'm your bartender Tifa Lockhart! To add some entertainment to you my loving costumers and a part of thanks for coming to the bar and making it alive everyday I decided to hire my cousins new forming band the WOLVES 4!" Tifa said to the microphone as the 4 came up stage and the crowd was applauding "Hey everyone this is the first time were gonna perform, anyway you never heard of WOLVES 4? right? Like Tifa said were a new band so hear us play and it will rock you out, Anyway i'm the leader of this band and the name is Cloud Strife so grab on to yer pants!"Cloud said before going back to his bandmates. Their form was a diamond Tidus with the drums at the back and Squall and Zack at the lower left and right side of Cloud holding an electric guitar and Cloud at the front with the microphone, then the chords started.............

**This is the 2nd song in my fic so if you don't know this search it in the web!**

**Damn Regret**

**By:Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Covered by:WOLVES 4**

_The moon is shining bright_

_The mood is feeling right_

_I'll kiss you on your neck_

_People will stare but we won't care_

_We're high above the ground_

_We're nowhere to be found _

_Empowered by adrenaline_

_Feel I've been born again_

_Again, I am repeating myself_

_And I know it is time for you_

_To sit and pretend _

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me_

_Cause I'm refined_

_Cast my line_

_To see what's behind_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go? _

_I'm wishing you were here_

_My weakness is my fear_

_Alone I am myself _

_No reason left for me to care_

_Distracted by the sound_

_I hear footsteps all around _

_Empowered by adrenaline_

_Feel I've been born again_

_Again, I am repeating myself _

_And I know it is time for you_

_To sit and pretend _

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me_

_Cause I'm refined_

_Cast my line_

_To see what's behind_

_Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go_

_You're the only one I turn to_

_When I feel like no one's there_

_And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour_

_You give me the power_

_To sit and pretend _

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget_

_Don't worry about me_

_Cause I'm refined_

_Cast my line_

_To see what's behind_

_Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_Did you think I'd forget?_

_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

_Did you think I'd forget?_

_Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?_

**Haha what's the result you ask? Well the crowds applauds is deafening and some girls squeel to the guys and of course most importantly for our young blond here is that the woman of his fantasies is very proud...........**

**After the performance the whole group moved to Seventh Heaven, Tifa and the girls move to the room with 4 beds while the boys to the other room with 4 beds also. After they fix their belongings they all go down to clean up.**

**Outside the Bar**

"Yo Leader!" Tidus said giving he's leader a high five "Hey" Cloud answers his band mate "So planning a date with Tifa?" Tidus ask "Nah I'm tired" Cloud answers with a yawn "Jeez you betta make a move, Tifa is hot and boys swoon over her like hell" Tidus said while rubbing his chin "And speaking of date I have with Yuna so see ya around!" Tidus said and hurriedly get inside "Tsk" And with that Cloud get inside.

**Inside Seventh Heaven**

Tifa was cleaning a table as she watch Yuna and Tidus talk something about date, she's happy with the two their as happy as lovebirds, while at the counter sitting at the bar stool was Rinoa and Squall enjoying each others company, while at the sink was Aerith and Zack washing the dishes together and at the same time talking, she observed the view around her each girls got company except her "_Where the hell is Cloud?" _She thought. Just then the bar front door opened and reveals Cloud coming inside the first eye she laid on was Tifa and gave her a smile she smiles back but warmly.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted "Tifa! Everyone! were going out!" Yuna said and everyone nod "Have fun Yuna" Tifa said "I will" Yuna answered before walking with Tidus out the bar.

Tifa continued cleaning as Cloud make his way to the couch, of course while cleaning their eyeballing each other when the one is not looking. Just then "Tifa? Can me and Squall go out? Rinoa ask "Of course you two can, well have fun" Tifa said "Thanks Tifa, you have fun too." Rinoa said waving before catching up with Squall. "Whew that's the second" Tifa said rubbing her forehead "Make that third cousin" Zack said from behind "Don't tell me you two are together?" She ask "We are" Aerith said cheerily "That's great don't hurt my best friend Zack or you won't be able to see tomorrow" Tifa said pointing a fist to Zack "Of course I won't, well were going for a walk see ya cousin" Zack said before heading straight to the door with his new girlfriend. "This is the good time too add the word 'alone' in my vocabulary sigh" Tifa thought while putting the rag she used. "Hmm I don't think alone is a perfect word Tifa" Said a deep voice from behind "C-Cloud!" Tifa said surprised at the blond "Oops do I scare let me rewind my act without the scare" Cloud said making it a joke "No need I'm not scared I'm surprise" Tifa said "Ooh" _This is the good time to make my move _Cloud thought

"So Tifa do you like it?" Cloud ask as he came in front of Tifa _What is he talking __about the conversation or the performance? _"Huh?" Tifa asked bewildered "The performance do you like it?" Cloud asked inching his face a little closer to Tifa "Oh yes very much, I never thought you're so hot" Tifa said blushing "Really? I never get a complement like that before, But thanks to our beautiful songwriter we did a great performance" Cloud whispers because his face was dangerously close to Tifa he can smell her breath. Tifa couldn't take it anymore she slams her lips to Cloud's, and this time its Cloud's turn to be surprised they kiss passionately, just then Cloud dart his tongue inside Tifa's mouth then Tifa pulled away and she looks at Cloud's mako eyes only to see hurt "We can't go that far yet Cloud" she said looking away "I'm sorry I just couldn't help my self I....I.....I just......" He babbled. _Gods, is he going to confess it? Why not me first? Is it going to work out between us? Wait I don't know him yet, but Zack said he had a girlfriend once but broke up because the girl was a cheater and Aerith also said that he's a really nice protective guy, so why not try? Besides to see is to believe, ok 1...2....3..._

"Cloud Strife I love you"

* * *

(**A/N**):**Whew that's it for chap 4 sorry for the little too late update, school got me busy lately and i'm working on a new one-shot story for Cloti don't worry it will be done soon.**

**I feel there's something wrong in my fic if you notice it please tell me!**

**And a friendly advice: Don't forget DISCLAIMERS, If you read my previous chap with my first conversation with Cloud and Tifa that's the theme of it.**

**So R&R and Don't forget! if you review, cookies for you ^_^**


	5. SORRY

**SORRY!**

**_Music and Love are a Perfect Match_**won't be updated for a while, school caught me so busy that i don't have time to write a new chap. Don't worry once school is over ill update everyday and anyway I have new one-shots that are almost finish, I think 2 or 3 one shot I created and 4 more written on my notebook, this stories are of course, about or fave couple Cloud and Tifa. I'm really sorry!

**Blame school not me!**

_You're Loving Author,_

_PeAceLovEr 12_


End file.
